I Love You
by Miri Lawson
Summary: There are many sayings about love, such as "Love at first sight". However, Alicia is no Cinderella, and Sonic is no prince charming. They've never gotten along, as they'd no reason to. Imagine a fine line between love and hate, then forget about it, because it has nothing to do with this either. This is what happens when two people are forced to communicate for, like, half a year.


**Author's Notes:**

_Without a doubt, I admit that the title is hardly original and what people would call "cheesy" or "corny", and I fully agree with those people, but it was the best my incredibly lazy mind could come up with._

_The plot of this is connected to a kind of series that I plan to make, but I won't be doing that for a while. A few things-or rather, many things-in this will be explained in those stories or other chapters. A lot has gone undecided._

_I'll let you actually read the story, now! It's a very unpopular pairing to write about, I feel, but it did intrigue me. I hope you enjoy! Read on..._

* * *

Month Two – Day One

Our first month in the prison passed, neither I nor Alicia have warmed up to each other, why am I not surprised? Ever since that crazy scientist guy locked us up here, Alicia and I have been forced to live together in a cell. We have no idea why we're here, and want to get out as soon as possible; but that hasn't exactly been happening.

On our first day, Alicia and I argued – I won't go into details – then kept quiet. It stayed that way for a few weeks until we finally had a few small conversations. I even tried to make her laugh once, but that girl keeps a straight face twenty-four-seven.

Now our conversations are a bit longer, and we've recently planned ways to escape, but every try failed. I think Alicia's been getting angrier every time we fail, because the escape plans are getting hastier and we've been trying them more frequently.

I watched her poke her fork around in her breakfast, something was definitely troubling her. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that she had looked back at me. I recoiled and went back to eating my food, glancing at her every now and then.

"Sonic…"

I raised my head to the sound of her voice, this was the first time she had addressed by that name; she would usually call me blue or hedgehog, things like that.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you... think you can keep a secret?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows, not thinking she'd trust me enough to ask me such a thing.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" I asked her, turning around to face her properly. Alicia paused for moment, and then spoke.

"I'm… Afraid…" She said quietly, a sadness showing in her usually cruel iceberg eyes. "I'm afraid we might not make it out of here… We may die here. I won't die here, Sonic. I need to get out! None of our escape plans are working, and do I have to show for my life? Nothing." Her eyes showed anger, fright, and sorrow. "I never made any accomplishments in my life, and no one cares about me. I won't be remembered, and people will either be happy or just not care that I'm dead! I shouldn't even care, though. They don't deserve my help. I should have killed Scourge when I had the chance. Then I would be in control, they'd have to do what I say. I'd at least be remembered in some way…" I shook my head in disapproval.

"Alicia, you know that's not right. I know you're better than this. You're nowhere near that heartless a person!" I told her, only to receive a glare from the auburn haired female. We both turned back to our food and ate.

To be honest, I have felt a slight attraction towards Alicia, a I've always hope to see her happy, and not down, once in a while. This is probably because she's identical to Sally, my former girlfriend. Though I know that their personalities aren't the same at all, but I try to make her smile regardless. I need to see Sally's smile again, there's a void in my heart without her; and if Alicia would smile the right way, she would look just like her, and I'd feel better.

Month Two – Day Sixteen

Alicia's been speaking a bit more to me. While we were having a conversation about the Suppression Squad, I mocked Scourge a bit, and I swear I heard Alicia chuckle. It made my day to hear that, but it didn't remind me of Sally. I was just glad to hear her cheer up a little. Whatever the reason, I hate to see her angry or upset, and when she's happy, I'm happy.

We've finally realised we were uncomfortable in the dark; Alicia's been getting pretty upset because of the small dark room. It also hasn't gone ignored how damn freezing it is.

She's actually shivering. I can see Alicia in her bed on the other side of the room, back turned with the thin blanket over her body. Her shivering makes it obvious that she's increasingly cold, and I can't help but frown to myself. I hear faint sobbing. Pain sharply bursts in my chest. She's crying. I slowly get out of my own bed, and carry my pine green blanket over to Alicia's bunk. I gaze down at her face, and the sight breaks my heart. Her muzzle is stained with tears and a lugubrious expression has found its way over her features. I gently place the blanket over her and tuck her in, quickly returning to my bunk before she notices. I've no idea why she's crying, but I can't bear to watch her like that. I suppose that it might be because of Sally, but... I don't know.

Month Two – Day Twenty

Yesterday, Alicia noticed that I've been giving her my blanket every night. She said she appreciated it, but with no smile. I didn't and won't dare to ask why she was crying in her sleep, in fear that she might be angry with me.

We're coming up with another escape plan, and this one is far better than the others. Alicia said this one is the last either way. I questioned that, worrying about her being afraid of dying here, but she didn't say anything.

We're having our lunch, right now. We've been silent since we discussed the plan, but Alicia breaks the silence with, "Sonic, may I tell you something?"

I nod. "Shoot."

"…As much as I like seeing you bludgeoned into nothing," She begins. A light chuckle escapes my lips. "I can't help but notice how selfless you are, regardless of who you're dealing with. You believe strongly in good and kindness, and I admire and respect that."

She stops speaking, and the room falls quiet straight afterwards. I wonder if she really meant that, and if she's seriously starting to take a liking to me, or something. I never really though I'd say something like this, but... I dislike her a lot less now.

Month Four – Day Ten

We've finally finished and revised the plan, and we're going to put it into play after lights out today.

Alicia and I are currently revising our plan a final time over breakfast. This it it. We're finally getting out of this prison! We'll find our teams and teleport back to our home planets. Although, like everything, there's always an inevitable downside. I don't want to think about having to part with Alicia. Once we're free, she goes back to the Suppression Squad we're enemies all over again. Now I know that this isn't because of Sally. Alicia and I have grown closer and rather fond of each other over time, but I still haven't seen that smile.

"…So, you got it?" Alicia finishes explaining the plan. I nod with a smile.

"Got it! As soon as lights out, you open the vent, crawl through to the control room, shut off all security-"

"I know, hedgehog, I came up with the plan and just explained again, also. Idiot." Alicia cuts me off sternly, scowling. An embarrassed smile and laugh is my simple response.

Suddenly, we hear three knocks on the titanium metal wall of the room. Alicia takes a fighting stance as the wall seems to dissolve, revealing a tall thin human in a lab coat.

"Good morning, you two. Have a nice time here?" He merrily greets us, grinning. Alicia growls, baring her fangs while I glare at him. He's awfully cheerful for a kidnapper. "Yes, I know, I'm sorry about that. But I promise as soon as I do this test, two will be set free!" I raise an eyebrow in interest.

"What kind of test?" I inquire, walking to Alicia's side.

"Oh, no! Don't worry, it won't hurt! Just a quick blood sample from each of you and it's done!" The scientist speaks reassuringly. Alicia furrows her brows.

"Why?" We ask in unison. The scientist shakes his head.

"Just a simple experiment. We're going to try and create a life form from both of your DNA. You could even say we're making your child." Alicia's eyelids droop slightly in annoyance while I grin in amusement.

Finally out of the dark

Our eyes burn in the sunlight, but soon adjust after a few blinks. The scientist, later addressing himself as Dr. Flint, had returned our things to us. Alicia got her whip back and we were both given our communicators, immediately informing the Freedom Fighters and Suppression Squad that we're okay and to meet us in the town square.

Luckily, they'd actually been working together while we were gone and found all the chaos emeralds and seven of the anarchy beryl. Alicia's crystal blue eyes glance at me before she leaves to her team. Scourge gives me an odd look, then retrieves the anarchy beryl from his jacket pocket. The both of us set the gems on the ground, watching them glow and slowly hover upwards to form a ring around both teams.

"Chaos…"

"Goodbye, Sonic."

"Control!"

When I hear Alicia say those words and saw that look on her face, I feel complete and content. While it's a similar feeling to when I saw Sally after getting out, it seems to be that the void in my heart is filled by only a pleasant smile from a certain person. It isn't even Sally's smile, rather a different, warmer smile that I knew was just for me. At last, I know what I feel for Alicia. Love. A special kind of love. I'm not sure if it's a strong, unbreakable friendship, or that I have actual romantic feelings for her. Either way, I'm happier than ever.

The next time I see her, no matter what situation, I will say,

"I love you, Princess Alicia Acorn."


End file.
